Wizards
Released alongside Pyromancers, Wizards are very supportive Five Star Monsters. Fire Wizard Rank: Natural Five Star Type: Support Leader Skill: None Skill 1: Distort: Attacks the enemy 3 times leaving a branding effect and raising the attack gauge of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 20%. Skill 2: Ember Shield: Places a shield proportionate to your Attack Power and HP on all allies for 3 turns. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Wizard of Fire (Passive): Raises the defense of all allies by 8% each turn. This effect cannot be removed. Water Wizard Rank: Natural Five Star Type: Support Leader Skill: None Skill 1: Distort: Attacks the enemy 3 times leaving a branding effect and raising the attack gauge of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 20%. Skill 2: Aqua Spell: Increases the Attack Gauge of all allies by 50% and recovers their HP by 30%. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Absolute Heal: Removes all harmful effects on a target ally, recovers it's HP to full and grants it invincibility for 1 turn. in 6 turns. Wind Wizard Rank: Natural Five Star Type: Support Leader Skill: None Skill 1: Distort: Attacks the enemy 3 times leaving a branding effect and raising the attack gauge of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 20%. Skill 2: Realm of Wind: Attacks all enemies and stunning them with a 50% chance. Additionally, all allies will receive a 30% Attack Gauge increase. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Pure Focus: Resets the Attack Bar of all enemies to 0 and reduces their Attack Speed for 3 turns. Additionally, all allies will receive a Speed Boost for 2 turns. in 6 turns. Light Wizard Rank: Natural Five Star Type: HP Leader Skill: None Skill 1: Distort: Attacks the enemy 3 times leaving a branding effect and raising the attack gauge of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 20%. Skill 2: Summon Light: Deals damage to the enemy proportionate to your HP. This attack also leaves the enemy with the harmful effects: Stun, Glancing Hit, Continuous Damage and Weaken Defense. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Great Influence (Passive): The Cooldown of all ally skills are increased by 1 each turn. Violent Runes are recommended. Dark Wizard Rank: Natural Five Star Type: Attack Leader Skill: None Skill 1: Distort: Attacks the enemy 3 times leaving a branding effect and raising the attack gauge of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 20%. Skill 2: Dark Demand: Puts all enemies to sleep for 1 turn. Instantly regains another turn upon doing so. in 6 turns. Skill 3: Spell on You: Attacks all enemies using a nightmarish spell, this attack deals more damage and stuns if the enemy is asleep. in 7 turns. Testing Spell on You and Dark Demand Combination: (6* Runes + 6* Evolution) Attack on a Light Enemy (Without Sleep Effect Active): 13,250 Attack on a Light Enemy (With Sleep Effect Active): 31,000 + Stun, to all enemies. Best to rune it with Focus/Swift or Violent/Focus. ACC/ATK/ATK or ACC/ATK/SPD or ACC/CDG/ATK